Witch Hunt
by darkraven24601
Summary: basada en una canción de vocaloid del mismo nombre, narra la historia de Rachel o Raven una bruja hija de un demonio que se enamora de príncipe de su reino, pero su relación se ve afectada por sus orígenes, su pasado y las mentes vacías de las personas. Advertencia: las historias fueron acomodadas según la trama de la cancion y hay muerte de personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno desde hace mucho que no hago fics, tal vez bastante, pero estaba inspirada, así que hice este, todas las historias las acomode a la trama de witch hunt una canción que amo de vocaloid, solo que aun no empieza la trama principal, quería darle un 'pasado' a la historia para explicar algunas cosas y que fuera masomenos larguita en capítulos, este es muy corto porque solo es una explicación.

El fic es RobRae aun que soy mas BBXRae, pero con ambas me acomodo xD para mi todas las parejas son Cannon soy una shipeadora masiva. Bueno disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1. - Casería de brujas<p>

Se dice que en esos tiempos el reino de Jump a falta de rey se había aliado al reino gótico debido a las cercanías entre ambos reinos y sus intercambios culturales y comerciales. Pero además de estos intercambios, a esos reinos los conectaba algo mas, su odio y rencor hacia las brujas y hechiceras, no era desconocido para ningún reino que exclusivamente el reino de Jump y gótica eran los más infestados de estos seres, debido a la cantidad de inconformes y religiosos de ambos reinos, juntaron sus ingresos para crear una iglesia que abarcara gran parte de ambas ciudades y por lo tanto debido al tamaño aparte de iglesia seria orfanato y convento para aprovechar el espacio.

Pronto no faltaron las mujeres que fueron obligadas a unirse o que lo hicieron con gusto, pasaron varios años y el convento iba creciendo y creciendo y al parecer no había rastros de brujas, muchos pensaban que era porque sus poderes demoniacos no soportaban la devoción de las personas del lugar, pero realmente había más brujas infiltradas de las que se pudieran imaginar, ellas eran muy listas y sabían controlar sus poderes a la perfección así que no tenían nada que temer.

Hasta el momento en el convento había 468 mujeres de todas las edades, las que más destacaban eran las siguientes:

Diana Prince

Kara Kent (hija del rey del reino de Smallville)

Karen Starr

Sara Michael (bruja, verdadera identidad: Zatanna Zatara)

Dinah Laurel Lance

Helena Bertinelli

Barbará Gordon

Rose Thorn (bruja con el poder de telequinesis)

Kate Kane

Cassandra Sandsmark

Donna Troy

Carter Hall (Bruja de electricidad)

Shiera Hall (hermana menor y aprendiz de Carter)

Linda Strauss (bruja variada)

Cassandra Cain (bruja vidente)

Tora Olafsdotter (bruja elemental de hielo)

Toni Moneti (bruja de telequinesis)

Nicole Jones (bruja de la mala suerte)

Tara Markov (bruja elementista de tierra)

Estas eran las mujeres más famosas en el convento de las 468 que se encontraban de la parte de las 468 mujeres en aquel convento, varias brujas encubiertas con el fin de sobrevivir, se rumoraba que 10 brujas habían sido descubiertas y condenadas a la hoguera, entre ellas Cindy Reynolds una gitana que pasaba con su caravana por aquellos reinos y predecía el futuro en cubierto para ganarse la vida y Beatriz da Costa una bruja elementista de fuego y mejor amiga de Tora, ellas solo eran dos de las conocidas por el clan de brujas en cubierto en el convento, y la caza de brujas no paraba y pero tampoco para de aumentar el número de brujas en cubierto en todos los reinos del lugar, y las religiosas se apegaban a buscar una solución divina.

Hasta que un día mientras Diana hacia la limpieza del sótano, encontró unos raros escritos, donde se podía leer, que una solución para acabar a la bruja mas maligna que pudiera existir en la tierra estaba cerca, esto le alegro a Diana pero la preocupo ya que por ahí andaba suelta una bruja al parecer bastante poderosa.

Ese día comenzó la búsqueda en todas partes hasta que la encontraron, entre las brujas la conocían como Arella, pero su nombre real Ángela Roth y para la mala suerte de ella, la encontraron haciendo un extraño ritual para una diosa distinta al dios de los otros humanos, esa fue toda la evidencia que las autoridades necesitaban para enviarla a la hoguera esa misma tarde.

Todos creían que muerto ese poder, todo había acabado.

* * *

><p>y Este es el famoso fic uvu espero que lo hayan disfrutado dejen su review y si falle en algo, algún error o algo me lo hacen saber uwu esto es todo aun que hoy también subiré el segundo xD igual comenten ambos :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen uvu no soy lo suficiente creativa como para crearlos son propediad de DC comics x3

Este es el segundo capitulo, desde aqui empieza a haber muerte, esa es una advertencia .-.

Disfruten y comenten :3

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2.- apenas es el inicio  la vida de Arella -

ARELLA POV.

Yo nunca fui como los otros humanos y lo sabia bastante bien, mi madre murió en mi parto y mi padre me rechazo por completo por ello, era solo una bebe que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba alrededor, esto lo sé porque mi madrastra y mentora Azar diosa guardiana de Azarath y la magia mística en ella me lo relato al tener una edad considerable para comprenderlo.

Al parecer mi padre huyo a las afueras de su reino, el cual aun desconozco, y me dejo abandonada ahí, una bebe abandonada a su suerte en medio de quien sabe donde, según Azar gracias a que no era una bebe común llegue a sobrevivir 3 meses sin ningún alimento hasta que ella misma escucho mi llanto y me llevo con ella a Azarath. Me cuido, me vistió, me alimento y me dio el nombre de Arella, durante mi crecimiento me fue entrenando para ser su sucesora y resguardar al demonio tridimensional Trigón. También me advirtió que muchos mortales malinterpretarían mi labor y la verían como una labor maligna para la humanidad. Comprobé aquello cuando paseaba por un reino de la tierra para comprar algunos ingredientes necesarios para la cena y presencie la ejecución de una muchacha.

-Disculpe, ¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunte a uno de los aldeanos que miraba atento el centro de la plaza. -Bien, lo que pasa es que vamos a deshacernos de esa maldita bruja- contesto el orgulloso el hombre. – ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que es una bruja?- Contesto Arella escondiendo su enojo. –Bueno, fue hallada en el bosque quemando a un sujeto, es obvio en uso magia negra- Respondió el tipo.

Quería saber más sobre el asunto, en los ojos llorosos de la mujer no podía notar maldad alguna, así que la mire fijamente para leer sus pensamientos –"¡Alguien ayúdeme! Yo no quería hacerle daño, pero él quería matar a mi pequeña hija, no lo pude soportar, fue defensa propia, por favor, ¡piedad!". –comencé a sacar lagrimas cuando los pensamientos de aquella mujer se callaron y fueron reemplazados por llamas y humo que salía del centro de la plaza, el verdugo había prendido la hoguera dándole fin a la vida de aquella mujer que luchaba por defensa propia.

A mis cortos 14 años comprendí el porqué debía ser discreta con mi misión, tome algo de odio por los mortales y sus razones estúpidas para condenar a alguien y así fue como aumente mi cautela para proteger a Azar y a los habitantes de Azarath que en su mayoría eran elementistas y guardianes y cree una barrera que borraba a Azarath del mapa, solo las personas con poderes podían cruzarla y verla, era invisible para el ojo humano.

Al principio parecía una idea genial, ya no había amenazas de ningún tipo y así pasaron 3 años de paz, hasta que Azar enfermo y se debilito, aun que mi poder era bastante fuerte no era lo suficiente y la barrera de Trigón empezaba a flaquear, la barrera era protegida por 3 de los hombres más fuertes y yo, paso una semana y al parecer Trigón estaba tranquilo, pero no duraría para siempre, recuerdo todo a detalle, pero no podre contarlo así, es doloroso recordarlo.

Era un día habitual, yo estaba ayudando a Azar con algunos deberes y se empezó a sentir un gran temblor. – ¡Trigón en movimiento!- escuche que me advertía un guardia. Corrí hasta su celda y todo lo que pude encontrar fue un horrible escenario, ahí yacían los cuerpos de los guardias y los respaldos que al parecer trataban de vencerlo, y después el….

Estaba haciendo un tipo de ritual y bien sabia para que era, al parecer había llegado demasiado tarde y el demonio pensaba sellar la barrera para que nadie pudiera entrar y salir, di la orden de desalojo antes de que el demonio acabara su hechizo y para mi suerte la mayoría de personas se salvaron y Azar, digo la mayoría por los muertos en batalla en el templo de Azar, solo éramos él y yo.

-Es mejor que olvides esto Trigón, te venceré ¡así sea lo último que haga!- Grite y alce mis manos dispuesta a lanzarle mis energías para debilitarlo, pero no salió absolutamente nada. –hechicera estúpida, estoy más preparado que tu, te eh estado observando sabes y me eh dado cuenta de que eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para aguantar mi poder- Dijo en un tono burlón. – ¿de qué hablas? ¿No vas a matarme o algo parecido? – le pregunte, quería estar segura de sus intenciones. –no, no, no, nunca podría matarte, te necesito, veras eh intentado muchas cosas para dominar todo el mundo, pero ninguna ha funcionado y hasta a un demonio se le acaba el tiempo, así que pensé en una idea maravillosa, crear un recipiente para mi poder- me dijo con un tono extraño, esto me daba mala espina. –si piensas que seré ese recipiente, estas equivocado.- Le dije sin mostrar debilidad aun que en el interior temblaba de miedo. –Nunca pregunte o mencione nada, tenía otro tipo de planes.- por fin distinguí esa aura extraña, lujuria, para cuando me di cuenta era algo tarde, el bastardo se había aprovechado de mí y desapareció, el hechizo de la barrera se rompió y los habitantes volvieron alegres de que no hubiera destruido Azarath, pero había creado algo peor.

No le conté a nadie lo que había pasado, solo deje que el tiempo pasara, hasta que se había hecho algo evidente que algo mas había pasado aquel día, mareos, antojos, irregularidad en mi regla, no necesitaba ser inteligente o utilizar magia para saber que ese demonio me había preñado. Creí que lo podía ocultarlo pero mi estómago crecía más y más y mi poder se debilitaba, así que tuve que darle una larga charla a Azar, al parecer lo comprendió y hasta se ofreció ayudarme a cuidar a la criatura y entrenarla para que fuera por el camino del bien.

Por fin el día del parto, estaba emocionada y nerviosa, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pujaba y pujaba para que el bebe saliera con bien, dolía horrible, pero mi ilusión de ser madre valía la pena. Después de mucho esfuerzo la pude ver, una niña sana de cabello violeta, no parecía que una bestia como trigón fuera su padre.

Pasaron 2 años, se notaba que era una niña especial ya que a esa edad sabía leer y hablar y lo comprendía todo a la perfección, le encantaba un poema llamado, ''el cuervo'' así que la nombre así, Raven, mi pequeña Raven, yo y Azar vimos pasar sus días, le ensañamos lo que sabíamos sobre magia, vimos pasar días felices y tristes mientras le mostrábamos a Raven el mundo, tanto el de Azarath como el real, las tres éramos muy felices, pero la felicidad es efímera. Cuando Raven cumplió 7 años, Azar murió y todo Azarath se vistió de luto, y no solo eso, a 6 años de la muerte de Azar se descubrió mi mayor secreto, que solo Azar y yo sabíamos, el secreto de los orígenes de Raven, cuando esto se supo fui desterrada de Azarath, todas aquellas personas me habían traicionado después de que yo los ayude a estar a salvo, son una vergüenza para Azar. Me fui con mi orgullo y cambie mi nombre a Ángela, ahora era Ángela Roth y mi pequeña Raven era Rachel ahora.

La vida fuera de Azarath no fue fácil, teníamos que ocultar nuestros poderes pero a la vez, entrenaba a Raven para que los controlara y no terminara hecha cenizas por un descuido y así mi pequeña cumplió 15 años edad en la cual le conté todo sobre su origen y él porque nos habían echado de Azarath, al parecer ella lo comprendió y seguimos teniendo la vida a la que nos habíamos acostumbrado, pero mis poderes me alertaban de algo… Alguien había encontrado los escritos que trigón había dejado antes de desaparecer.

Me pasaba de vez en cuando cerca del convento donde habían sido encontrados los escritos y veía como iba su investigación, que personas tan rápidas, 2 meses solo dos meses les tomo localizarme, tenía que hacer algo para ocultar a mi pequeña, sentía que ya venían. –Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos- Rezaba para invocar un hechizo de invisibilidad para mi hija, estaba funcionando ni yo podía verla ahora, peor tenía que hacer que durara por lo menos días para que no la lograran encontrar así que prepare un altar para intensificar el poder. –Azarath Metrion Zinthos, solo un poco mas.-Continuaba rezando, pero no lo pude completar, unas personas con el escudo de la guardia del rey irrumpieron mi casa, no sabía dónde estaba Rachel, pero me alegraba de que no la pudieran ver al menos en esos momentos, no puse resistencia para que todo fuera rápido y dejaran la casa antes de que el hechizo se acabara.

No pase ni 2 horas en la celda cuando me sacaron y cortaron mi cabello como señal de deshonor, me ataron y me llevaron a la plaza que tanto temían las mujeres como yo. Una religiosa comenzó a contar la información de los escritos apuntándome a mí como el poder maligno del que hablaban, todos me humillaban y me insultaban. – ¿Algún último comentario?- me pregunto la religiosa de cabello negro un poco rizado a quien reconoci como Diana Prince. –Están muy equivocados, todos se equivocan acerca de la gente como yo.- dije gritando a todo pulmón, eso sería lo último que dijera antes de que empezara a sentir las flamas en mi cuerpo sin resistirme a gritar por el dolor hasta que me reduje a cenizas.

Todos creían que con la ''gran maldad'' fuera ya no habría ''brujas'' que pusieran en peligro, pero esto apenas era el inicio para las personas como yo y Rachel.

* * *

><p>Se que así no es la historia de Raven, ni siquiera es así la historia de Arella, pero lo tuve que acomodar asi para que tuviera coherencia lo que sucede después, no podía poner a Raven como el portar porque necesitaba que el mundo existiera xD<p>

Igual si ven errores pues pónganlos en los comentarios, odienme si quieren pero era necesaria esa muerte ;-; ni a mi me gusto, pero una parte de mi deseaba la muerte de algún personaje, hagan criticas constructivas no Destructivas, las destructivas son malas que trigon y slade juntos ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el capitulo 3 para que vean que si actualizo y se animen a echarle una leidita uvu asi chiquita, aun que no haya lectores no la pienso cancelar ;-; ya sasi empieza lo shido de la trama principal y no pienso detenerme :D

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3 -La amenaza continuala familia real—

NORMAL POV.

''Algo está mal'' – pensada Diana mientras veía la ejecución de otra bruja. –'se supone que ejecutamos al mal mayor''.- la pobre mujer se mataba pensando en eso todas las noches después de que se enteraron que la amenaza no solo residía en mujeres, sino también en hombres, hechiceros.

Ya habían pasado habían pasado 3 años desde la ejecución de Arella y las brujas seguían apareciendo y ahora hechiceros también, aunque era más difícil encontrarlos, al parecer la mayoría reconocía a Arella y de ella aprendieron el valor de esconderse.

RAVEN POV.

Ya pasaron 3 años, ya tengo 21 años, soy toda una mujer de la que mi madre se enorgullecería, aun que hasta yo sé que no es seguro que este en el reino de Jump o Gótica, me eh adaptado bastante bien como una persona normal, aun que aun no tengo el control absoluto en mis poderes, por eso en estos momentos voy a Azarath, la cuidad que me vi nacer y que me desterró.

Fui por los caminos que Arella me había indicado exactamente, pero me encontré con un paisaje horrible, Azarath destruida, la barrera de la que tanto hablaba mi madre destruida y un mensaje que venía exactamente para mí y lo sabía.

'Este mundo no merecía vivir, nadie que se meta con la familia de Trigón el temible puede vivir, tuvieron la osadía de correr como una cosa insignificante a la poseedora de mi legado y poder, y aunque me queda poco tiempo de vida, esto es lo mejor que pude hacer'

Corto y sin firma, pero era más que obvio quien lo había escrito, busque con mis poderes la escancia de mi padre, si estaba vivo la tenia qué sentir, pero al parecer no lo estaba, jamás logre sentirla, Trigón había muerto y eso era un problema para mi, tenía que encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a controlar todo el poder que se iba a desatar dentro de mí por la muerte de Trigón, pero sabía que nadie accedería, nadie quisiera terminar hecho cenizas, estaba sola en esta lucha contra mí misma.

NORMAL POV.

~En el convento de Jump, Diana había citado a una junta urgente~

-Las brujas y hechiceros se han vuelto más listos, eso a el rey no le gustara para nada al rey Bruce.- Decía enojada y con un dejo impotencia, nadie podía hacer nada en una situación así. –Tal vez se hayan cansado y se mudaron a otro reino.- Decía Sara (Zatanna) tratando encubrir a su raza para que desistieran de la búsqueda y la posible masacre. –no lo creo, huele a podrido en el aire aun, no se han ido.- menciono Helena quien tenía la ''habilidad'' de oler brujas, no por nada le apodaban Huntress.

– ¡Cain!- Grito Diana apuntando a una de las religiosas cuya apariencia era de pelo corto y ojos negros, la mencionada volteo ocultando sus nervios (ella también era una 'bruja' en cubierta) –ve con tu padre e informa la situación, tal vez el sepa que hacer.- Dijo la líder dándole tranquilidad a Cain, por un momento creyó que la habían descubierto, rápidamente antes de que Diana dijera otra cosa Cain corrió al castillo antes de que alguien dijera alguna otra cosa.

Cassandra Cain, junto con Bárbara Gordon eran mucho más respetadas que cualquiera de las religiosas del lugar por su cercanía con el rey y valla que eran cercanas, Bárbara era hija de la mano derecha del rey y Cain era nada más y nada menos que una de las hijas adoptivas del rey.

-EN EL CASTILLO/LA FAMILIA REAL-

Gran, gran castillo de de Gótica, ya que los de reinos de Jump y Gótica se habían unido por la cercanía y la falta de rey de la primera, el castillo principal había quedado en el centro del reino de Gótica y para cualquier asunto tenias que dar un buen viaje de dos días en caballo para llegar, pero gracias a que Cassandra no era cualquier mujer común, pudo llegar bastante rápido con eso que llaman teletransportacion, muy común entre las hechiceras.

Como ya se hizo mención, Cassandra es solo una de las hijas e hijos adoptados por el Rey Bruce Wayne primero. Todos sabían que el rey era muy caritativo y esa caridad se la daba a unos cuantos (muchos) niños con un pasado similar al de él.

Bruce apenas siendo un niño, perdió a sus padres, el rey Thomas Wayne y la reina Martha Wayne, que fueron asesinados por unos rebeldes del reino cuando iban saliendo de una función en la opera, en el teatro más famoso del reino, al parecer aquellos hombres ya lo tenían planeado, pero al parecer no eran comunes, eran Hechiceros… Fue así como el pequeño Bruce sabía muy bien que debía hacer algo contra esas personas y junto con su mayordomo Alfred, no solo se elevo al trono, sino que también fundo su propio cuartel para cazadores y cazadoras de brujas.

Volviendo a los tiempos presentes, Bruce ya había adoptado 6 niños tres hombres y tres mujeres, en total tenía 8 hijos entre adoptivos y genéticos, los genéticos habían sido resultado de dos amoríos, uno con una duquesa llamada Selina Kyle, mas la relación no pudo profundizarse debido a varias diferencias entre ellos, el resultado de esa relación fue una niña la cual llamaron Helena Wayne, la cual fue entrenada para cazar brujas al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos. El segundo fue un varón llamado Damián, Bruce dudo de el ya que fue resultado de su relación con una bruja llamada Talía al Ghul, que era la misma líder del aquelarre de magia negra cuya ubicación aun era desconocida, Talía había vivido un tiempo con Damián haciéndolo frio y al puro estilo de las brujas negras, Bruce se encargo de ablandarlo y asegurarse de que no tuviera poderes demoniacos… afortunadamente no los poseía.

Entre los pequeños que ah adoptado están la menor Stephanie Brown, la siguiente Carrie Kelly, el siguiente Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd y el heredo al trono Richard Dick Grayson, todos ellos tenían en común que habían perdido a sus seres queridos a manos de brujas y hechiceros (de magia negra) aun que Cassandra era hija de una de esas brujas, Lady Shiva, la mano derecha de Talía, ella si tenía poderes, pero los ocultaba y claro solo trabajaba para cazar brujas de aquelarre o brujas negras.

Volviendo al asunto por el cual Cain había vuelto al castillo. Cassie entro muy relajada como de costumbre, no era muy social con sus hermanos solo con Damián, Tim y Stephanie, entro directamente a la oficina de su padre a atender el asunto, -'entre más rápido mejor'-Pensaba la chica mientras entraba a la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina estaba Bruce revisando los informes de las ejecuciones, que por cierto, eran muy bajos. –Padre, necesito hablar unas cosas contigo- Dijo Cassandra un poco apenada por entrar sin avisar antes. –Claro, ven, ¿algo ha pasado en el convento?-Contesto el hombre invitándola a tomar asiento. –Bueno… es solo que me pidieron que dieras un permiso para intensificar la búsqueda de brujas en las cercanías.-Dijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le causaba el pensar que tal vez mas brujas blancas murieran y las negras estuvieran sueltas. –Es obvio que no necesitan mi aprobación para intensificarlas, diles que si.- Respondió volviendo a su trabajo. –pero padre, ¿no has pensado que tal vez hay brujas buenas en algún lugar? Digo, ¿brujas que quieran utilizar su magia para el bien?-Pregunto con inseguridad. – ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! ¿Crees que esos repugnantes seres se tentaron el corazón cuando te desgraciaron la vida?-Pregunto un poco exaltado por el comentario de la chica. –N-no pero yo pensé que…-Iba a hacer otro comentario pero fue interrumpida. –Si ya dijiste que no entonces no pienses nada mas, avísales que empiecen a intensificar las búsquedas.- Dijo para finalizar la discusión.

Cassandra salió con todas las esperanzas perdidas, ese día dio el mandato y a la mañana siguiente se intensificaron las búsquedas, nadie encontró nada…


	4. Chapter 4

Es un capitulo pequeño ;-; creí que lo tendría antes pero paso un inconveniente con el internet y espero subir el 5 hoy pero mas tarde, en este y el proximo ya se entrelazaran las historias de los protagonistas para en e empezar con el romance ewe que tanto esperan, sin lemons por que no me gusta escribirlos, tal vez algun dia lo haga pero no por ahora

Disfruten :'3

Ni teen titans, ni otros superheroes me pertenecen xD ni la cancion solo me pertenece la idea de la convinacion de ambos

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: los infiltrados ¿Una esperanza para el convento?

NARRA TARA:

Nadie sabe mucho de mí, pero yo sé mucho de otros, nadie me ve, pero yo si los veo. Así eh sido desde que me infiltre en el convento tratando de sobrevivir como muchas otras, al parecer soy bastante normal para todos y todas, nadie sospecharía de la típica adolescente rubia, tierna de ojo azul, ni en el convento, ni en el aquelarre.

Siempre eh sido una bruja libre, no estoy ni con las brujas negras ni con las blancas ni con las negras, solo las observo en su estúpida guerra cuando estoy aburrida y estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasa o va pasar, la tierra me previene de las cosas que van a hacer, soy una elementista de tierra.

Últimamente la tierra ah estado intranquila del este y muy pacifica del lado norte de la cuidad, algo bueno va a pasar al favor del convento, eso me perjudica un poco a mí, pero espero que no sea nada demasiado bueno como para matar a todos los seres mágicos del planeta, aun que un día husmando los libros de en la biblioteca encontré uno muy interesante sobre una enviada del señor que vendrá a eliminar la maldad infinita, y a como siento el ambiente, esa enviada debe estar cerca.

~En el castillo~

NARRA GARFIELD

Un insignificante sirviente, así me llama el maestro Demian Wayne, es un chiquillo muy grosero, pero sé que es buena persona, está del lado de las brujas blancas.

De mi parte, soy libre como mi linda pareja Tara y mi mejor amigo Víctor, que es page del príncipe Richard en el castillo, yo soy Garfield Mark Logan, de cariño me dicen Gar y los que conocen mi poder me llaman Beastboy. Soy un hechicero y soy capaz de tomar la forma de cualquier animal que venga a mi mente, eso es algo útil para mantenerme al tanto en el castillo y en aquelarre, al igual que Tara, soy un infiltrado en el aquelarre y en el castillo, solo para saber todas las cosas que pasan y valla que es interesante, según Tara se acerca un punto a favor del convento por una 'enviada' milagrosa que va eliminar el mal, aun que dudo que el mal absoluto sea Talia la jefa del aquelarre, algo me dice que hay algo peor como para mandar a alguien tan poderoso según parece.

Para profundizar las cosas sobre mí, Tara es mi novia, pero lo ocultamos como simple amistad para que nadie sospeche en el convento, Víctor Stone mi mejor amigo y paje de Richard también es un hechicero, y al igual que a mí nos ha costado ocultarnos, mi apariencia a los ojos de todos es de todos es de un adolescente rubio de ojos verdes y bastante normal, pero eso es solo una ilusión óptica creada por un hechizo de Víctor en realidad mi piel y cabello son verdes y mis transformaciones a animales hacen que estos sean verdes también, por su parte Víctor tiene partes que no son humanas, al parecer son prótesis de porcelana añadidas a su cuerpo para salvarlo de la muerte.

Cuando Víctor era pequeño sufrió un accidente en el cual perdió la mayoría de su cuerpo, para salvarlo su padre creo prótesis de porcelana para añadirlas con magia y salvarle la vida, pero debido al poder que utilizo sus energías se agotaron y murió, Víctor solo tiene a su madre por ahora y eso es todo lo que sé, no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado.

El mío tampoco ha sido fácil, soy verde porque mis padres también salvaron mi vida cuando casi me ahogaba, fue en una expedición para descubrir nuevas tierras, mis padre era marinero y mi madre era la enfermera de la tripulación, siempre me llevaban a sus expediciones y eran realmente emocionantes, hasta ese día en que el viendo y la marea dieron una mala jugada para la tripulación, yo pude convertirme en pez y salvarme después de que mis padres me hicieran esta transformación de emergencia, pero el resto de la tripulación se hundió, y con ella mis padres.

Ahora estoy mejor, nunca olvidare a mis padres y donde quiera que estén ellos ven por mi y lo sé, para no hablar mucho de mí y más sobre el asunto de la guerra contra las brujas y hechiceros, debo decir que el que más se ah esforzado ha sido el maestro Richard, aun que aun le debe faltar demasiado, si no puede captar la presencia de 2 hechiceros y una bruja en su propio castillo, no creo que pueda hacer grandes cosas allá afuera.

~a la mañana siguiente en el convento~

NARRA TARA

Son las 7:30 de la mañana y el convento estaba más que alborotado, al parecer otra chica había llegado recién, pero era algo diferente, muy muy muy diferente, era visiblemente una bruja, pero nadie hacia nada, ni la misma cazadora Helena hacia nada.

La chica era bastante, no podría calcular su edad, era pelirroja y tenía el cabello bastante largo, usaba un vestido largo morado con unas gemas verdes y sus ojos eran verdes, de hecho destellaban color verde, era demasiado obvio, incluso la tierra vibraba cuando estaba cerca, pero nadie hacia nada y no sabía porque eso hasta que Diana hablo.

-Señoritas, les presento a nuestra salvadora, a nuestra enviada por el señor Jesucristo a deshacerse del mal, la señorita Kori Anders- Dijo Diana convencida de lo que decía y con superioridad por su aparente gran descubrimiento, ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de que ella era la enviada?


End file.
